lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gordo Shuffle
The Gordo Shuffle is the thirtieth episode in Season 2 of Lizzie McGuire. Plot Summary At school, Gordo tells Lizzie and Ethan he got a credit card in the mail with a $5,000 line of credit. He initially says he's not going to keep it, but the other two convince him to hang onto it. Later, though, while talking to Lizzie on the phone, Gordo has a brainstorm: use the credit card to finance the film he wants to make. Later at school Gordo is in full director mode, hiring Tudgeman as his technical advisor and Ethan and Kate as the leads in his science-fiction flick. He even hires Claire as Kate's personal stylist, then gives the two girls the card to go spend on wardrobe and make-up. Lizzie watches all this, and is very concerned with the way Gordo is throwing around money that he doesn't really have. When she tells him this, he gets mad at her for not being supportive of his lifelong dream of filmmaking. When filming actually begins, nothing goes right. Kate, not surprisingly, acts like a prima donna, Ethan can't get his lines straight and Gordo can't seem to get a single good take to go in the can. Lizzie watches all this from the sidelines in dismay. During a break, Ethan tells Lizzie he's surprised to see that she's not being supportive of Gordo and his dream, which gives Lizzie something to think about. A load of pizzas arrive for the hungry, frustrated cast and crew, but when Tudge tries to pay for them with the card, the deliveryman cuts it in half; it's been declined for being over the limit. Kate storms off the set followed by Claire, Ethan and the others. When they are left alone, Lizzie tells Gordo, "I don't know what to say." Gordo snaps at her, "Don't say anything," and then leaves. Later at Lizzie's house, Gordo comes over to apologize, even though Lizzie wonders if maybe she should be the one doing the apologizing. But Gordo's experience with the credit card has taught him a lesson about financing movies. He's also going to be without an allowance for quite some time, so he tells Lizzie that they will have to be content just hanging out with each other, doing pretty much nothing. Lizzie doesn't think that sounds too bad. Meanwhile, Matt has been avoiding working on his school science project, but the deadline is coming up soon. He tries making various impractical inventions, eventually coming up with a hamster-powered toaster. Melina sees it and suggests that Matt make it bigger. So he does, finally winding up with a huge Rube Goldberg-type device. When he shows it to his parents, naturally his clumsy father trips over it, setting it off. The machine works, but not too well as it burns the toast. Trivia *When Larry gives the pizza guy the credit card, it still doesn't appear to be signed in the back. Some viewers have noted that it isn't always necessary to sign a credit card. *The episode's title was suggested by the 1987 film The Hollywood Shuffle, a comedy starring actor/comedian Robert Townsend, who also directed it and co-wrote the screenplay with Keenan Ivory Wayans. It's about an actor struggling to produce his own movie the way he wants to, free of Hollywood stereotypes. Townsend's character borrows money every way he can in the film. In real life, he really did finance much of the movie by using his own credit cards. *Miranda is absent in this episode because she's still on vacation in Mexico that Lizzie mentioned in The Lizzie McGuire Movie, except she's still however mentioned, it's unknown how she can still be away because she's made her appearances in previous episodes before this one thinking that she's back from her vacation but in this episode, she's still somehow gone. *Animated Lizzie shows a picture of Miranda in this episode and mentions the next time she's on vacation, Lizzie agrees to go with her. *This is the third episode where lizzie does not talk to her parents Quotes Gordo: I would rather impress the ladies with what’s in my mind than what’s in my wallet. Ethan: That’s deep. ---- Lizzie: So, what’d your parents say? Gordo: You mean after they yelled at the credit card company? Lizzie: They yelled at the credit card company, and they didn’t yell at you? Animated Lizzie: That makes no sense. Why can’t my parents be like that? Gordo: See, they — they knew I wouldn’t actually ask for a credit card. So, they were pretty mad when some company just sent me one. Lizzie: And how are you going to pay it off? Gordo: Yeah, well, pretty much lost my allowance for the rest of my life. So, from now on, there’s no more food, no entertainment, no anything. Lizzie: Sounds fun. Gordo: Yep. It’ll just be you and me, hanging out, doing nothing. Lizzie: Ugh — torture. Animated Lizzie: Actually, maybe that’s not so bad. Category:Season 2